Thank God
by i'llthinkaboutmypenname1st
Summary: My first one shot... This is a song fic abeout Mikan and Natsume... Please read and review minna arigato!


Alice Gakuen

NXM pairing

One-shot Song fic

Declaimer: AG not mine…TT

Song sung by Mariah Carey

Legends:

**lyrics of the song sung by Mikan**

**lyrics of the song sung by Natsume**

_**lyrics of the song sung by both of them**_

_spoken_

**Thank God**

It was a cold summer night. Sakura petals were falling on the ground as the wind blows softly. A girl shivered at its coldness. That girl was Mikan, a three star student.

She couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Natsume…

"_I love him……"_

Natsume... He was away once again…away doing the mission Persona appointed to him.

The wind blows, the sakura petals falls, the birds chirps, Mikan Sakura sings.

**I would give up everything **

**Before I'd separate myself from you **

**After so much suffering **

**I've finally found a man that's true **

"_Natsume… you and I have suffered so much… as those years of sufferings pasts… I can't bear to think a life without you… I'd sacrifice everything just to be with you…"_

Mikan thought and sang… loving the feeling of the coldness of the wind

At the other side of the tree, there sat a boy with crimson eyes. Listening to his love one sing…

Natsume walks and sits beside Mikan, Natsume sings, Mikan surprised, Mikan listens.

**I was all by myself for the longest time **

**So cold inside **

**And the hurt from the heart it would not subside **

**I felt like dying **

**Until you saved my life **

"_Before you got here at the academy, I was warped with darkness and coldness. I felt it eat away my happiness… That day I saw you outside the gates, was the day light appeared in my dark shell… What is it about you that kept from me cowering in my own shell? Your smiles lightened my life… Mikan…"_

"_Natsume…. "_

Natsume and Mikan duets….

_**Thank God I found you **_

_**I was lost without you **_

_**My every wish and every dream **_

_**Somehow became reality **_

_**When you brought the sunlight **_

_**Completed my whole life **_

_**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude **_

_**Cause baby I'm so thankful **_

_**I found you **_

"_I love you, Mikan…"_

"_I love you too, Natsume…"_

Natsume gathered Mikan and settled her in his lap…and sings for Mikan…

**I would give you everything **

**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do **

**To ensure your happiness **

**I'll cherish every part of you **

**Because without you beside me I can't survive **

**I don't wanna try **

**If you're keeping me warm each and every night **

**I'll be all right **

**Cause I need you in my life **

"_Mikan... Just for you…. For your happiness… even death itself would be nothing… I'll always keep you safe… protect you… It's because of you I breathe… if you're beside me I'm happy… Don't ever leave me, Mikan….."_

"_Oh, Natsume… Never… I love you… I want you to be happy together with me….. I will also protect you as you will to me... It's because of you I live, Natsume… I love you…"_

"_I love you too…"_

**Thank God I found you**** (I'm begging you) **

**I was lost without you**** (so lost without you) **

**My every wish and every dream**** (every dream, every dream) **

**Somehow became reality **

**When you brought the sunlight**** (brought the sunlight) **

_**Completed my whole life **_

_**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude **_

_**Cause baby I'm so thankful **_

_**I found you**_

"_Thank you for everything… Natsume…"_

"_Thank you for giving me your light… Mikan…"_

_**See I was so desolate **_

_**Before you came to me **_

_**Looking back I guess it shows **_

_**That we were destined to shine **_

_**After the rain to appreciate **_

_**And care for what we have **_

_**And I'd go through it all over again **_

_**To be able to feel this way **_

"_Before you arrived here in the academy, the only person I talk to and open up a little was Ruka…I was cold to others… They were afraid of me… The best thing that happened in my life was when I found you…You talked to me… Said good morning even if you don't get a reply… I often wonder why you tolerate my coldness towards you…. Thank God for giving me you... Mikan…"_

"_That day when I first arrived and saw you sleeping in the couch, made my heart beat fast... I asked myself… Was this the boy who was glaring at me and have that cold exterior? I made a pact with myself… I wanted to be the one who could make you smile... the one who would get you out of the darkness that you were in… I fell in love with you while making that promise come true…… I love you Natsume... Thank God he gave me you…"_

_**Thank God I found you **_

**I was lost without you ****(lost without you baby)**

_**My every wish and every dream **_

_**Somehow became reality **_

_**When you brought the sunlight **_

**Completed my whole life ****(whole life) **

**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude **

**Sweet baby I'm so thankful **

**I found you **

"_One night, I was waiting for you to arrive from your mission. By 12 o'clock midnight you still wasn't around. I thought you were in some kind of danger… I was mortified… Will you leave me? Will I be able to say I love you? Will I be able to breathe as normally as I could when you're around? Different thoughts filled my mind… but all of them vanished when I heard you saying "polka dots, why are you still awake?" I thanked God so many times that night… I thanked Him for keeping you safe... I even thanked Him for letting you say polka dots to me…. With out you my life is incomplete…. Stay by my side always, Natsume…"_

"_Mikan… the day when I found you sitting with a guy… I didn't know what to do… I kept cursing myself for not having courage to tell you I love you…I wished that day that I would be the one who is always beside you… The one that you give your smile too… the one that owns your heart… it seems that my wish was granted, Mikan… I love you… I'll never leave you side, my love…"_

_**Thank God I found you **_

_**I was lost without you **_

_**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude **_

_**My baby I'm so thankful **_

_**I found you **_

"_I love you Mikan…"_

"_I love you, Natsume…"_

"_Mikan let's go inside… it's late... we have classes tomorrow…I'll escort you to your room…"_

"_Okay... But Natsume please stay with me for the night…"_

Natsume carries Mikan, laid her to her bed, lies beside her…

"_Sleep now my love…"_

_**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude **_

_**My baby I'm so thankful I found you**_

"_I love you Natsume… thank you for being here for me…."_

"_I love you too Mikan… thank you for giving me light…"_

The lovers slept peacefully after thinking: _"Thank God I found you…"_

End

AN: Thank you for reading… Hope you liked it… please review…Arigato…

Kiannata


End file.
